Pony Gets Blitzed
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: Steve gets ready to go to a drag race with Soda but instead finds a drunk Ponyboy. SHORT ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: The Outsiders isn't mine. (Sadly) And if some parts of the story is off, I'm sorry I tried to make it as realistic as possible. And please ignore the errors. Plus a big note apology at the end! Enjoy!**

Steve Randle was one not to miss a drag race. The drag race rarely came to Tulsa and most of the drag racing he's seen was from two greasers trying to outdo each other in the back street, next to the DX. However Steve loved the real drag racing, the one done on an official track. He loved watching all the cars run around the track, the smell of fuel and leather in the air. The excitement of people cheering and the bets he would make on who would be the fastest.

He lived for it. The last time he watched a real drag race was two years ago, and he wasn't going to miss this one.

Secretly, he always wanted to become a drag racer. He's been all about cars since he was a kid, even when his old man's car would break down, Steve would be the first to pop open the hood to search for what was wrong. But for now he settled working at the DX with his best friend, Sodapop Curtis. Speaking of Sodapop, Steve and him had agreed to go watch the drag race tonight. Sodapop wasn't very big on drag races, but after convincing Steve to try horseback riding, and making him look ridiculous when he fell off the horse - Soda owed it to Steve.

It was a beautiful day in Tulsa, perfect 75 degree weather. Perfect drag racing weather, Steve thought excitedly as he pulled up to the Curtis house to pick up Sodapop. Sure the race wouldn't start for another hour, but he wanted to get there as fast as possible to pick out great seats. He got out of his truck and made his way up the Curtis' porch. Walking inside, he found it surprisingly empty. Huh, that's weird, Steve thought. One of the gang was usually here.

"Sodapop!" Steve yelled in the house as he went into Sodapop's room to see if he was in there. Nope, no Soda in there, but his mess of clothes on the floor was. Furrowing his eyebrows, Steve closed the door. Where was Soda?

Suddenly, Steve heard a giggle come from the kitchen. It wasn't Soda and it was too high pitched to be Darry's, so it must be Ponyboy. Steve normally would have left because he didn't like dealing with Soda's kid brother, but something about the giggle sounded off. Another giggle echoed and then another, until Steve heard Ponyboy laughing in the kitchen. Listening to this, Steve widened his eyes as he realized the familiar laugh. He's heard that laugh tons of times from his father.

Steve dashed into the kitchen and stopped short. Beer bottled littered the kitchen table as Ponyboy sat on the chair, holding up a mirror to his face and laughing hysterically. Steve was dead on right. Ponyboy was drunk.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Steve yelled and took no time as he yanked the mirror out of Ponyboy's hands. Ponyboy didn't even react as he laughed harder. Unbelievable, Steve thought. Here was Darry and Soda's kid brother, the most protected greaser in the whole neighborhood, shitfaced in the middle of the kitchen. Not knowing why, Steve got incredibly angry at this. No he didn't like the kid and didn't care about him much, but seeing Pony like this, it enraged him. Pony was different than the rest. He wasn't into drugs like Curly, he was into reading. He wasn't into slashing tires like Dallas, he was into drawing. He wasn't into getting in trouble like Tim, he was into running.

And that pissed Steve off as he saw Ponyboy reach for another bottle. Taking no hesitation, Steve immediately grabbed the bottle from Ponyboy and put it on the counter. Ponyboy pouted as he shakily pointed a finger in Steve's direction.

"Hey, hey now Stevie," he hiccuped as he tried to focus on his brother's best friend. It was like there was four of him. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, what's not going to be nice is Darry finding out and pounding your face in after I do it," Steve hissed at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I dunno," Pony replied in a daze. "I-I wanted to t-try it y'know? Get that feeling that Two-Bit always talks about, the g-good feeling." he stammered. He then looked at the floor. "Steve? Why's the world moving?"

Steve face palmed himself. "The world ain't moving dumbass, it's your brain because you're blitzed. And you don't fucking need alcohol, Two-Bit drinks it because he's an idiot, he likes the rush, everyone else drinks it to get rid of pain. Mental pain kid, you don't need it." Steve strangely was starting to keep his cool with the kid. Yeah he was still mad, but Ponyboy didn't need alcohol. Greasers drank it to forget about their family life, to forget about their social status and in general, just to space out for awhile. Pony didn't need it.

"Oh yeah? Well," Ponyboy brought his foot up to Steve's face. "My toe hurts." he slurred as his big toe massaged Steve's nose. Annoyed, Steve slapped his foot away, which made Ponyboy lose his balance and almost fall on the floor, if Steve didn't catch him first.

"Jesus Christ kid," he muttered as he gruffly put Pony back on the chair. "How much of this shit did you drink?"

"I dunno," Pony said as he held up four fingers. "Like three?" Steve gave Pony a poker face. There was about six empty bottles on the kitchen table, he wasn't stupid.

"Did you at least eat before you got hammered?"

Ponyboy shook his head as Steve rolled his eyes and groaned. "You dumbass, you're supposed to eat before you drink, no wonder you're so out of it. You're dead ass drunk." Ponyboy merely shrugged at Steve's statement. "Hey no one told me." he answered innocently.

Because you're not supposed to drink, you're supposed to make it out of here kid, Steve thought. You're going to become something of yourself.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Steve. "Hey where's Soda and Darry?" he asked Ponyboy as Pony held up an empty beer bottle to his eye as he looked around with it.

"They went grocery shopping," he said happily. As if right on cue, the door opened. Ponyboy froze as did Steve. This wasn't going to be good.

"Stevie? You here?" Sodapop's voice rang out as he heard his footsteps coming into the kitchen. Ponyboy and Steve both stayed quiet as they waited for Soda to enter. It wasn't long before he did, but when he did and he got a good look at the table and at his best friend and brother, he almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Soda yelled as Steve cringed and cocked his head. He's seen Soda mad plenty of times before, but never like this. He was a little terrifying. And to make matters worse, hearing Soda yell made Darry dash into the kitchen and almost drop the watermelon he was carrying.

"WHAT IN THE WORLDWIDE HELL?!" Now if you thought Soda yelling was bad, you should see Darry. His was ear-splitting and made you shake all the way down to your bones. Steve kept a cool face as Darry hastily picked up all the bottles, counting them. "Six bottles!?" he yelled. Suddenly before Steve could stop him, Ponyboy spoke.

"Hi guys," Ponyboy hiccuped from the table as he tried to stand up, stumbling while he was doing so. "I'm greeeaaaat, if you wanted to know." he said as he suddenly lost his footing and fell face flat on the floor. Darry widened his eyes as Sodapop rushed over to his little brother's side.

Darry turned to face Steve. "Was this your idea Randle?" he growled. As much as Steve didn't want to admit it, he was very afraid of Darry. And he isn't usually afraid of anyone else.

"No!" he defended himself. " _Little buddy_ over here was drunk before I even showed up. I just came to pick up Soda." He motioned over to Sodapop who was trying to get Ponyboy to stop petting his shoe.

"PONYBOY!" Darry's angry voice rang in the house. Steve took this as a cue to wait outside while they had their brotherly love moment. He maneuvered his way out of the house and once he got outside on the porch, he almost bumped into Two-Bit who was ready to walk inside.

"Hey-o Steve-o, fancy seein' you here," Two-Bit grinned at him as Steve rolled his eyes as he sat on the railing. Two-Bit was about to enter the house before Steve warned him.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." he warned. Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow then broke into another grin. "Why? Are y'all keeping the good beer away from me?" He laughed as Steve groaned irritably as Two-Bit entered the house. However not even five seconds later, Two-Bit came out with a traumatized look on his face. Steve smirked.

"Did I not warn you?" Steve said as Two-Bit ignored him and sat in the corner of the porch with the same traumatized face. He brought his knees up to his chest.

"He drank all the good beer.." he whispered sadly as Steve rolled his eyes and threw an empty soda bottle cap at him.

 **End**

 **Note: Okay hi guys, yea, it's been awhile.. (2 years) but I'm sorta back! This is a really short fic I know, but I'm starting to get my writing vibe back. Slowly but surely. I might continue Trapped and TRAHJB but I'll most likely start over with them. Thanks for reading! I PROMISE ILL WRITE MORE IF YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. Ps: Are there any Outsiders fans left that still read fanfiction?**


End file.
